poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrival at Equestria/Talking to the royals
Here's how arrival at Equestria and talking to the Royals go in The Day the Griffin's Came Part 1. see the engines down at the harbor Salty: Ahoy, me harties! Thomas: Hello, Salty. Salty: How are things doing today? Thomas: Everything's just fine. Cranky: out Hey, look! see the ships and Brian steps off Thomas: Can I help you? Brian: Yes, can you take us to Canterlot? Thomas: Sure I can. then see Thomas arriving at Canterlot Brian and the others: out Canterlot castle Canterlot guard: Your highness, some one want's to meet you. Princess Celestia: Bring him in. guards then escort Brian and others in Princess Luna: Who are we in the presence of? Brian: I am Brian Griffin. We are from Quahog. Cadance: Impossible, Quahog is ruin for a millenium. Brian: It is a ruin for a millenium. But me, and my family, and a few others are the only survivors. Since, that dragon came down and nearly destroyed us all. Princess Celestia: And what dragon was this? Brian: Smaug, the Fire Drake from the North. Flashback Brian: narrating He came down and set the city and the neighborhood and blaze destroying nuclear plants. And he made the place habital for dragons. ends Brian: But before that day, we had a greatest challenge. Princess Luna: What was that? Brian: Our enemy, Ernie: the giant Chicken. Flashback Brian: narrating He had an army of Orcs and Centaurs and planned to take over Quahog. But he had 6 other humans by his side including his own Pokemon, and a gang. He started it all by beheading my father. Ernie: Yes! Brian: Simba NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Brian: narrating I stood up to my father. And lead a resistence to fight against dragons. But I was almost defeated when I slashed his legs. Ernie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! '''in pain Human Pinkie: '''OH, NO!!!! Sideshow Bob: Get him out of here! the commander Finish them off! Commander: Yes sir! Brian: Charge! do so Brian: narrating We few survived, our enemy was defeated. ends Royal Guard: something on Brian What's this? out an Orcrist sword Princess Celestia: An Orcrist sword! Sharon: Where did you get it? Brian: It was given as a preasent from the Elves of Mirkwood. It's what I use against many of the dragons. Can you help us, rebuild our home. So, we shall have peace once more? Princess Celestia: Well, I'm not so sure about it, but... Brian: But what? Afraid of dragons?! You're hiding something and I know it. the throne room Brian and his team then go while Elsa sees Vinny Elsa: Hello. Who are you? Vinny: by her I-I-I-I am, Vinny! Elsa: chuckles I'm Elsa, are you from Quahog? That's what I heard. Vinny: Uh, yeah! Yeah. Elsa; I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your home. It must've of been terrible to have been attacked by that dragon. Vinny: Thanks. her Glaceon comes out of her PokeBall automaticaly walks to him Elsa: This is my Glaceon. Vinny: Hey, there. Glaceon: Glacy. Elsa: She likes you. Vinny: I can tell. Elsa: Hey watch this, drink and spit out water. Vinny: Alright. a glass of water spits it out as Elsa freezes it Elsa: then catches it Vinny: Oh, my God! You have cryonetic powers?! Elsa: Since I was a little girl. Vinny: What happened? How did you get them? Elsa: Well, there was a terrible wizard called: "Zeebad" and he gave me these powers eversince. Vinny: Wow. Elsa: Yes, and that's how I got Glaceon. Brian: Vinny! Come on. Vinny: Gotta go, see ya. off Elsa: Bye. Brian: Who were you talking to? Vinny: Her name's Elsa. Anna: up Why were you talking to him? Elsa: Well, he is quite handsome for a dog. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes